Each others Teachers
by BrittanaIsAlwaysOn
Summary: It's Brittany's second year of college, and when a certain new teacher caught her eye, school becomes more interesting. Brittany also works as a part time dance instructor, and one day her new favorite teacher walks in the doors to the dance studio and everything is about to change. Brittana fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 - Blue eyed girl

CHAPTER 1 - BLUE EYED GIRL

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Brittany woke up the sound she hated the most. The sound of her alarm clock. She turned around to shut it off. Brittany could barley open her eyes, and when she tried everything was blurry.

"Will you shut that thing off!?" Quinn shouted from the other side of the room.

Brittany mumbled a low "yeah" and reached for the alarm clock with her eyes shut. When she couldn't find it, she opened her eyes. 06:03 lit up in front of Brittany, the numbers were red. Brittany pressed the off button and sighed. She was more awake now. She rolled over to her back and stretched her arms up while she yawned. She looked over to Quinn who was already up and had started her morning routine.

"Good morning." Brittany said to Quinn.

"Morning, Britt" She answered. "Want me to make you some coffee?" She asked Brittany.

"Yeah that'd be nice." Brittany answered with a little smile. Quinn smiled back at her while brushing her hair.

Brittany got up and went to the bathroom. Brittany looked at herself in the mirror and giggled. Her hair was a mess. She shook her head and found her hairbrush and started brushing her hair. When she was done she put her hair up in a loose ponytail. When she walked out of the bathroom Quinn was sitting at the table eating breakfast and scrolling on her phone. Brittany walked by Quinn who held out her hand with a cup of coffee.

"Here's your coffee." Quinn said while handing over the cup to Brittany.

"Thanks." Brittany mumbled while she took a sip of her coffee. Brittany leaned against the kitchen counter and drank her coffee.

"Q, do we have any of the same classes?" Brittany asked Quinn.

"Yeah, every class actually, except for two." Quinn said.

"What are those two classes?" Brittany asked curiously. Brittany wasn't good at following schedules she found them confusing, just like recipes.

"Classic mythology and dance, of corse." Quinn answered while she got up from the chair and walked over to the sink with her plate and stood next to Brittany.

"So I'll meet you between classes, and we can walk together to the classes we both have?" Brittany said while finishing the last of her coffee.

"Yes, like always." Quinn answered as she took the cup from Brittany's hand and started washing it.

"We should finish getting ready, the first class starts in 50 minutes." Quinn said.

"I call shotgun on the bathroom!" Brittany yelled as she smacked Quinn's butt and started running towards the bathroom, laughing.

"Oh, no you don't! I need it more than you, Britt!" Quinn said as she started racing after her, laughing too.

Brittany reached the bathroom before Quinn. She quickly locked the door and laughed a little more. Quinn started knocking as hard as she could on the door.

"Brittany! Open this door right now, you don't even need to use the bathroom." Quinn yelled trough the door.

"That's not true! I need to take a shower." Brittany yelled back.

"Fine! But be quick. Or else I'll never make you morning coffee again. I don't like you very much right now." Quinn said.

"You love me." Brittany said as she smirked to herself in the mirror. Quinn grunted in response.

Brittany took a shower and got dressed. She finally let Quinn use the bathroom. Brittany looked at herself in the full body mirror in the hallway. She looked cute. She was wearing flowered jeans with a grey sweater t-shirt, her favorite hat, that looked like a teddy bear and had ears on it, and black low converse shoes. Yep. Brittany was happy with her look for today. She smiled at herself in the mirror and stroked the ears of her hat.

"Quinn! You ready?" Brittany said to Quinn, still admiring herself in the mirror.

"In a minute!" Quinn said.

* * *

Brittany and Quinn were sitting in the park at the college having lunch with Sam, Puck, Tina and Mike. They were all enjoying their lunch and having fun. Sam was tossing grapes in the air and catching them in his huge mouth. Brittany giggled at Sam, because he was able to catch every single grape.

"How is Rachel doing?" Quinn asked and looked at Finn still smiling because of Sam.

"She's good, she's good. She's great actually, she loves it in New York" Finn answered with a dopy smile on his face. Quinn nodded in response and took a sip of her ice tea.

"Hey, Sam check this out." Puck said and leaned over to Sam, showing him something on his phone.

"Dude that's awesome!" Sam said smiling at Puck.

Mike and Tina were standing up because they were leaving.

"See you guys later, Tina and I have something we have to take care of before class." Mike said with a grin on his face. Tina was giggling and holding his hand while she whispered something in his ear.

"It's the first day of school and you're already doing the nasty between classes? I'm impressed." Puck said with a stupid smirk on his face while he highfived Sam. Mike leaned down and punched Puck's arm playfully.

"Chill out bro, be careful with the guns!" Puck said acting offended by Mike's punch.

Tina laughed and said "See you later guys." Then she ran off holding hands with Mike.

"What class do I have next?" Brittany asked Quinn.

"Dance, and after that you have classic mythology." Quinn said.

"Okay, I better get going. I need to warm up before class." Brittany said and started gathering her things.

"Mike is having his warm up round with Tina." Puck said while smirking.

"You're such a horny asshole." Quinn said to Puck, laughing at his comment.

"Bye, guys." Brittany said as she started walking to dance class.

"Hey Brittany, wait up!" Sam said as he came running after her.

"What's up?" Brittany said smiling at Sam. Slowing her pace a little.

"I was just wondering if you had given my question a little more thought then the last time I asked you?" He said nervously with a shy smile on his face, running his hand trough his hair.

"Sam, look." Brittany said while stopping to face Sam. She looked him in the eyes while she bit her lip.

"You're a great guy and everything, and I love your impressions, I just don't wanna date someone right now. I wanna focus on school and my dancing, and I can't have a boyfriend distracting me from that. I'm sorry, Sam." She said with a compassionate smile. Brittany leaned in and gave him a hug. Brittany pulled back and Sam sighed.

"Besides, you can always find someone else." Brittany said.

"Whatever you say, Brittany. I'm not giving up on you!" Sam said smiling. He started walking away still keeping eye contact. Brittany giggled and shook her head. She turned around and walked the rest of the way to her dance class.

* * *

Brittany was sweating all over the place. She was on the floor stretching with Mike after dance class trying to catch her breath. She loved the way dancing made her feel. When Brittany danced she was in control, she was the best at it. Brittany knew she wasn't the smartest of people, but when it came to dance she was a genius.

"Great job today." Mike said helping Brittany stretch.

"Yeah, you too." Brittany said, still a little out of breath.

"So, did you talk to Sam?" Mike asked with a shy smile.

"Yeah I did, and you know how I feel about him. I just don't think it's the right place or time." Brittany answered switching positions with Mike.

"Yeah, I know. But Sam is my boy, and he's kinda heartbroken." Mike said.

"I don't wanna have this conversation right now." Brittany said.

"Britt, wait."

Brittany got on her feet and walked to the locker room to take a shower. She couldn't deal with this right now.

When Brittany was done showering she had to get to classic mythology class. Brittany was going trough her bag looking for her earphones when she looked up and saw a woman facing her back to Brittany with the greatest ass she'd ever seen. Brittany stopped looking for her earphones and just stared at her. She was wearing a black pencil skirt that matched her long raven black hair, a white blouse without arms, and black high heels. Who was this woman? Brittany had to see her face. Just as Brittany was about to walk up to this woman she heard a buzzing noise from her bag, she went trough her bag and found her phone. It was a text from Quinn.

_Q - We're going out with tike and sam for dinner after school_

_B – cool, see you after class :)_

When Brittany looked up, the woman she was so fascinated over was gone. _Damn_. Brittany said to herself. She put her phone back in her bag and went to class.

* * *

Brittany was sitting in a typical college study hall. She was sitting in the third row. She took out her books and her macbook from her bag and found a pen so she could take notes. Brittany sighed and looked at the clock that was hanging over the door. The class was supposed to start now, but Mr. Johnson wasn't here yet. Brittany leaned her head on her arm and sighed while she started tapping her pen on her books.

The door to the study hall opened and the schools principal, Mr. Smith walked in. He cleared his throat and said:

"Students, may I have your attention please?"

The students calmed down and looked at Mr. Smith.

"As you all know Mr. Johnson is an old man, and he retired over the summer. I would like you all to welcome your new teacher Miss..."

He was cut off.

"Miss. Santana Lopez. Hi, class I'm Santana Lopez and I will be your teacher this semester." She said with a little smile on her lips. She walked over to her desk and put her bag on it. She crossed her arms over her chest. There was an awkward silence.

"You can leave now, Mr. Smith." She said to Smith with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, of corse Miss. Lopez." He said with a smile and walked out the door.

Brittany was staring with big eyes. There she was. The woman she had seen earlier today. She was stunning. Her eyes were dark brown, she had tan caramel skin and her hair was perfect and so shiny. Brittany had never seen anyone so beautiful in her entire life. She was glowing. She was so sexy, in the teacher/librarian kind of way.

"Mesmerizing." Brittany said out loud. Brittany covered her mouth, luckily no one heard her.

"Okay class. At first I want to focus on the ancient mythology of the greek gods and their war stories." She said while getting out her books from her bag.

Even her voice is sexy. Brittany thought to herself. And she looked so young, she couldn't be that old. There was something she couldn't figure out though. She just couldn't put her finger on it. It felt like she'd seen her before, but if she had she would've definitely remembered her. Wait wait. What was she doing? This was her teacher, not some random girl. She couldn't have these thoughts about her, but she was just so.. So.. Breath taking. Yeah that's the word, breathtaking.

Santana reached for her glasses in her bag so she could read. She usually didn't wear glasses. She only needed them when she was reading. Santana was a little nervous because this was her first class ever.

"Okay, at first I want to tell you a little about myself. I'm new in town, I just moved here. I've been traveling a lot to learn more about the history around us. I've spent 2 months in Greece and 1 month in Rome. I also spent 2 weeks in Barcelona. I don't have a teachers education like your last teacher, but I've been a part of a research team and know a lot about ancient mythology. So I was offered this job. My teaching methods might be a little different, so just bare with me." Santana told the class.

She looked around at the students, everyone seemed bored and uninterested except for one. A blonde girl in the third row. Santana made eye contact with the blonde, and found herself looking in to the most gorgeous blue eyes she'd ever seen. Santana stared for a few seconds and the blonde smiled at her. When she did Santana couldn't help it, but smile back. Santana broke eye contact and turned to the black board. She cleared her throat and said:

"To begin with we'll be focusing on the most known greek gods. Does anyone know any greek gods?" Santana asked and looked around at her students. A guy in the back raised his hand.

"Yes, you in the back." Santana said.

"Yeah, Aphrodite. Wasn't she a sex goddess or something?" The guy said while grinning at Santana, looking her up and down.

"No, that's not the case of all. And she isn't the god I had in mind. Anyone else?" Santana said. The same guy raised his hand with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, teach. I heard she's a sex goddess. So be my Aphrodite, show a guy a good time?" The guy smirked and high fived his buddies.

"That's funny, excuse me what was your name?" Santana said to him.

"It's Diego sweetheart." He said with a wink.

"Diego. Funny. Wanna know something Diego?" Santana said with a devilish smirk on her face as she took a few steps forward.

"Tell it to me, teach." Diego said in a confident voice. Santana took of her glasses and said.

"Did you know that your name means virgin, Diego? And by the looks of you, I would say you live up to it. So before you try hitting on someone way out of your league, get laid." Santana finished with a raised eyebrow. Diego dropped his jaw and his buddies couldn't hold back their laugh. Santana noticed the blonde with the blue eyes laughing too. Santana smiled to herself.

"Okay, moving on." Santana said and started writing down some of the greek gods on the blackboard.

"And that's how Hades became god of the underworld." Santana said. Brittany hadn't been able to take her eyes of Santana ever since she smiled at her Brittany wasn't entirely sure about what she was talking about, but everything she said sounded super smart.

"We're almost done for today, so I guess I'll give you an assignment you could work on for thursday. Chose one of the creek gods, whatever god you want and write about their history. It doesn't have to be that long. We're done for today, you may leave now." Santana said. Shit. Brittany thought to herself. Done already? But she was enjoying watching Santana so much. Should she go introduce herself? No that would be stupid. Is she even allowed to be with a teacher? Wait, what was she thinking? Be with her, no. She was just extremely hot that's all. Brittany still wanted to introduce herself though. Lost in her thoughts and the study hall became almost empty. Santana was gathering her things so she hadn't left yet. They were practically alone, Brittany decided to go for it. She packed her books and her macbook and got up from her seat. She started walking down the stairs towards Santana's desk.

"Hi, I'm.." Just as she was about to introduce herself Brittany tripped down the stairs. It wasn't far though, but it still hurt. Brittany and Santana were all alone now. Santana came running up to her.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" She said leaning down to help Brittany up.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just a little clumsy that's all." Brittany answered. Brittany tried to get up, but fell down again. _Shit. _She said to herself.

"Do you need a hand?" Santana said reaching out her hand for Brittany to take.

"No, it's fine. I'm fine." Brittany said getting on her feet this time.

"I liked your lesson Santana. I mean Miss. Lopez. I really have to go now." Brittany said awkwardly and she could feel that she was blushing. So she just stormed out the door.

"Yeah, sure." Santana said a little startled with a worried expression watching Brittany run off.

_Brittany you're such an idiot! Stupid, stupid, stupid. _Brittany said to herself. Of corse you had to make a complete fool out of yourself in front of the most beautiful woman you'd ever seen. Brittany was so mad at herself. Why did she always have to do stupid things? She really blew it. While Brittany was yelling at herself she couldn't hear that someone was trying to get her attention behind her.

"Hey you! Wait up!" Someone said. That sounded a lot like Miss. Lopez, Brittany thought. She turned around find out that it was Miss. Lopez. Brittany stopped and Santana walked up to her.

"I believe these are yours." Santana said with a smile. In her hand she was holding Brittany's crayons rapped in a rubber band.

"Thanks!" Brittany said smiling from ear to ear when Santana handed her, her crayons.

"I always forget these." Brittany said. Looking down because she was still embarrassed after the fall.

"You didn't forget them though, I think they fell out of your bag when you tripped." Santana said, holding back a laugh.

"Oh, right." Brittany said, and she started blushing again.

"I was actually coming to introduce myself to you, when I tripped." Brittany said nervously.

Brittany looked up and into Santana eyes Those wonderful brown eyes. Brittany reached out her right hand and said:

"Well I might as well introduce myself now, I can't make more of a fool of myself then I've already done so, I'm.." Brittany was cut off. Sam came up from behind and scared her. He was laughing.

"Hey, you. Are you ready to go?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Brittany said. She looked back at Santana who was now looking down. Sam started dragging her away from Santana.

"I guess I'll see you later!" Brittany said to Santana, before she turned to Sam.

Santana sighed, and watched the beautiful blue eyed girl walk away. Of corse she had a boyfriend. Santana said to herself. And what would be the chances that she was even into girls? Santana thought. It was just something about the blonde girl's smile. She never got to know her name though, Santana was wondering what it was. She was sure she had a beautiful name to match her face. Lost in her thoughts. Santana started walking to her car.

* * *

That night, when Santana got home she had this feeling she couldn't shake off. It was like she had forgotten something, but she had all of her things. What could it be? Ever since Santana made eye contact with the blonde blue eyed girl, she had been feeling weird. Bubbly actually, and Santana wasn't a very nice person. To be honest, she was a bitch. Santana didn't know much of the student teacher rules, but one thing she knew for sure, she couldn't get that blue eyed girl out of her head and she had to know this girl.


	2. Chapter 2 - Crossing paths

**Author note: **Hi! I just wanna say thank you so much to those of you who are reading my story, I never expected it to be over five people! And thank you for the kind reviews! It would mean a lot to me if you leave one :) I hope you'll enjoy the second chapter. If you have any questions please ask me via my twitter Santittanyy

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – CROSSING PATHS

It's Tuesday and it's Santana's day of off work. She just woke up and is taking a shower. She is belting out "Get Lucky" by Daft Punk while she's dancing and spinning around in the shower.

"We're up all night to get lucky. We're up all night to get lucky." Santana sings using the shower head as a microphone. She doesn't know all the lyrics so she hums the parts she doesn't know.

When Santana is done showering she walks over to her bedroom which is still a mess because she just moved in. There are boxes everywhere, and there are just a few clothes in her closet, at least her bed looks nice. It's a big bed in the middle of the room with purple and black sheets. Santana really likes her new bedroom. The walls are brown and it has a light almost white wood floor. Yeah, she really likes this room. Santana goes trough one of her boxes and finds her blowdryer. She plugs it in and sits down in front of her makeup table.  
When she's done blowing her hair dry she starts brushing it. Her phone lights up. Santana picks it up to check it. It's a text message from her mom.

_Mom – Hi honey, how you holding up? Are things better? Hugs_

Santana sighed as she looked down at the message. This was exactly what she didn't want. A reminder of her break up. She was so distracted with her new job and apartment that she had started to forget about Sophie. Santana bit the inside of her cheek while she typed a reply back to her mother.

_Santana – I'm doing much better mom. You don't have to ask all the time._

Santana was lying, but she was trying to get her mom off her back. Actually she wasn't doing much better. The break up had been ugly, very ugly. The day Santana came home from Barcelona she found Sophie in bed with someone else. And the worst part was that it was with a guy. It was the fucking milk man. The situation was like taken out of a movie. When Santana found the milk man fucking her girl in her bed she decided to do something about his "milky" parts. So she dragged him out of bed and started yelling at him in Spanish, when he got on his feet she kneed him in the face and then kneed him in his little milk man. After that she dragged him out of the apartment and locked the door. It probably wasn't the best idea, but it felt good. Sophie started yelling at Santana, saying she was never home, and that she felt so lonely and needed some love. Santana could hardly look at her, she would never do that to the person she loved. So the next day, Santana just disappeared. She left Sophie a letter saying that she got a job offer and that she was moving to Cincinnati. She also said that if Santana wasn't enough for her, the milkman could always shake her milkshake instead of her.

Even though it was a bad break up, Santana loved Sophie very much. They had been dating for 2 years and she really cared about her. It had been 4 months since the unpleasant event, but Santana was still hurt, and after Sophie she was scared to love again. Because she was scared of the heartbreak and hurt that love carried with it, but at the same time she really wanted to get over it and move on.

Santana finished brushing her hair and found a t-shirt and some sweatpants to put on, then she made herself some breakfast. It was a new city, and her apartment was still a mess so she decided it was probably a good idea to just stay in today and get a little more settled.

* * *

Quinn and Brittany was sitting at Starbucks having a coffee and a bagel after school. Well Brittany was drinking hot chocolate, not coffee. Brittany was wearing blue jeans, a t-shirt with a duck on it and she had straightened her hair this morning so it looked great.

"Do you think we'll see Rachel soon? I mean no one has really heard from her expect Finn. And that worries me a little because he is an idiot. I really miss her you know? I only got to spend a week with her this summer. Do think I should call her?" Quinn said and took a sip of her coffee.

"Brittany?"

"Brittany!?" Quinn raised her voice at Brittany.

"Huh, what? Yeah sure." Brittany said a little startled.

"Where you even listening to me?" Quinn said.

"Totally." Brittany nodded in response.

Quinn sighed, shook her head and smiled a little.

"So do you think I should call her or not?" Quinn said to Brittany, know that she had her attention.

"Call who?" Brittany asked.

"Rachel? I thought you said you were listening." Quinn said smiling at Brittany.

"Oh, yeah. I totally was, I just forgot." Brittany said smiling back at Quinn.

"And yeah you should. You guys are good friends, right? I mean she scares me a little because she's so little and she reminds me of a dwarf, and I've heard they're mean and violent." Brittany said in a serious voice.

"Yeah, I should just call her. And she's not a dwarf, Britt. You don't have to worry about that." Quinn said with a little smile.

"You've been so distracted since yesterday. Is something wrong?" Quinn said with narrowed eyes.

"Is it Sam?" Quinn asked.

"No, not really. Well that too. I just, I don't know. I just have this weird feeling." Brittany said looking down.

"I don't understand why you don't wanna be with Sam, he is a great guy and I know you love him." Quinn said.

Brittany looked a little angry and said in a irritated voice: "I don't love him! Well, I do, but I'm not in love with him. I thought I was, but I'm not. And I don't wanna lead him on."

"Honey you already are." Quinn said.

Brittany sighed. "I don't mean to. I'm just being his friend. Why can't he find someone else? I'm sick and tired of him always trying to flirt with me when I've told him several times I don't wanna be with him that way. What more can I do?"

"Well you could always find someone new too." Quinn said leaning her elbows against the table.

"I guess." Brittany said, biting her lip.

"Are you ready to go? We need to buy some groceries." Quinn said, not really asking the question, but getting ready to leave.

"Yeah sure." Brittany said as they left Starbucks to go buy groceries. She didn't tell Quinn what was really on her mind.

* * *

Santana was in the kitchen making herself some dinner. She was making pasta bolognese.

"Okay." Santana said to herself. Getting the ingredients she needed. She took at what she needed and walked over to her stereo. She found her favorite Amy Whinehouse CD, Frank & Back to black. She set put it in and the first song that came on was "You know I'm no good". Santana smiled, put her arms up in the air and started dancing around. She sang along with the song and got back to her cooking. She chopped up an onion and put it into a bowl. She started looking for the pasta, but she couldn't find it. _Fuck._ Santana thought. She had run down to the store to get some. Santana sighed and got a 10 dollar bill out from her wallet, put on some slippers and went to the closest grocery store she could find.

Santana had never been to this store, it wasn't too crowded and wasn't too big. She walked over to the shelves were they had food. She scanned the shelves for some pasta. Suddenly she froze. It was the blue eyed girl. _Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! _Santana cursed to herself. Santana carefully looked around the corner, she was coming this way. Santana looked like a mess! She didn't want anyone she knew to see her like this. Santana walked over to another shelf and hid behind it, she kept the blonde in her sight.

"Quinn, I'm done with this conversation now! I'm not getting back together with Sam! Can't you just leave it alone? Jeez, Quinn." The blue eyed girl said frustrated.

"Fine, but I'm just saying. I don't understand why. What's the difference between being in love and loving someone anyway?" Quinn said, grabbing some bread.

"I'm not having this conversation." The blue eyed girl said.

Santana was still hiding behind the shelf eves dropping on their conversation. So that guy from yesterday wasn't her boyfriend. Noted. Santana thought. The two blondes walked to the cashier, payed and left the store.

Santana got out from her hiding spot, she felt like a kid. What was she even doing? It was just one of her students. That still felt a little weird. Santana hadn't got used to the idea of her being a teacher and having students just yet.

Santana had that bubbly feeling again, she felt good, but didn't know why. It was all kinds of weird feelings. She felt bubbly, nervous, anxious, scared. It was just weird. Santana found her pasta and went back to her apartment finishing her dinner.

She had to find something more to do in this town. Santana has always loved singing and dancing and she did both in high school, but kinda stopped doing it when she joined the re-search group. She really missed it. That's it! Santana thought. She could sign up for a dance class, the singing part she already got covered. She just needed somewhere to dance. She got out her computer and typed in: _dance studios in cincinnati_

She looked for studios that were close to her apartment because she didn't own a car so she would have to be able to walk to them. There were three studios close to her. "Shake it", "Just dance" and "Always dancing". She scribbled down their addresses on a note and decided to check them out.

* * *

Brittany was at her dance studio practicing her routine for school. It was a jazz/hiphop routine. Those where Brittany's favorite because they were so cool and beautiful at the same time. She had to put together a routine as an assignment, she also had to pick the song. Brittany was standing in front of the mirrors. She had the stereo remote in her hand. She took a deep breath and pressed play. "Sexy can I" by Ray J starting blasting through the speakers. It wasn't a really up beat speedy song, but one you she could relax and work on her tougher moves on. Brittany started pop n locking, she moved across the floor, spun around and kept dancing. Every move was perfect, she looked great. She did some flips and went back to pop n locking. When the song finished she threw her hair back and was heavy breathing. Brittany grinned, feeling very satisfied with herself. She walked over to her water bottle and took a long sip. She got her iPod and walked out to the lobby.

"Hey, Chris!" Brittany shouted with a smile to a man who was standing behind the counter.

"Heeey, Brittany! Come here." He said, walking around the counter with open arms towards Brittany.

"Give me some sugar lil' mama!" Chris said hugging Brittany tightly. Brittany returned the hug and smiled.

"How you been, baby?" Chris said holding his hand around Brittany. Chris was the black brother Brittany never had. She loved him. They were bestfriends. He always knew what to say and how to make Brittany feel better. He was also her boss, the coolest boss ever if she might ad.

"I'm good. Just the same old drama with Sam and stuff. How about you? How's Alicia and your baby girl doing?" Brittany said with a big smile on her face.

"Sam is still bugging you? Say the word, Britt and I will kick his ass! They're doing great. Susan said her first word last week actually." Chris said with proud smile on his face. They walked over to the couch and sat down. Susan was Chris's baby, they named her after Brittany's middle name Susan, and that meant a lot to Brittany.

"Aww, she did?" Brittany said smiling with joy in her eyes, taking her right hand to her heart.

"What was it?" Brittany asked still smiling.

"Daddy." Chris smiled, going trough his phone.

"Look here's a video of it." He said holding up his phone for Brittany to see. Brittany was so proud. She felt like Susan was her own kid.

"That's amazing, Chris. I really need to visit more often, but I'm so busy." Brittany said in a sad tone. Biting down on her lip.

"I know you be busy, B. I'll just bring her here more often. She's becoming quite the dancer. Just like you." He smiled stroking Brittany's cheek.

"Hey now little mama, why the sad face?" He said pressing Brittany's cheeks together with his hand.

Brittany smiled and said: "I just wish I could be there more you know? It's great she'll be here more often though, I'll get to see her more! Maybe teach her to dance a little" Brittany said smiling even bigger with excitement in her eyes.

"You'll find the time Brittany. Don't worry about." Chris said.

"I'm sorry I have to make this a short one, but I really need to go, I got school tomorrow and I'm getting tired. We need to catch up sometime soon though!" Brittany said while standing up.

"Yeah we do. I'll see you at work. Let's talk over dinner sometime?" Chris said following Brittany to the door.

"That sounds great." Brittany said. Brittany took out her grey hoodie from her bag and pulled it over her head.

"One more thing!" Chris said running around the counter.

"I got something for you." He said bending down so Brittany couldn't see him.

When he popped up again he said: "Here you go, Britt." Handing over a grey snapback with the writing obey in light blue on the front, that complimented her eyes to Brittany.

"Oh my god! It's awesome!" Brittany said while she looked at it grinning.

"I love it!" She said putting it on.

"How do I look?" She said trying to pose a little intimidating.

"Like the little white gangster you are." Chris said laughing.

"Now get out of my studio woman!" Chris said pointing at the door and then getting back to his work.

"Chill out, Christopher I'm leaving." Brittany said in a teasing voice as she walked to the door while putting her hoodie over the snapback.

"Don't call me that!" Chris sang after her.

* * *

Santana sighed standing in front of her last option. It was raining and she was pouring wet. She looked down at her note to be sure she got the right address it was a bit smudged from the rain, but still readable. The other studios had been full or had a waiting list for over 4 months. Santana wanted to dance, and she wanted to dance now. She looked up at the sign. "Always dancing". It didn't look to fancy, it actually looked kinda scary, but Santana was a tough bitch. She sighed again and went up to the door. When she opened it she ran into someone.

"Watch it!" Santana yelled rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." The girl said running down the stairs. Santana couldn't see her face because she was wearing a snapback and a hoodie. She could see her blonde hair though. The girl with the hoodie left and Santana watched her leave, narrowing her eyes. Wasn't that? No it, couldn't be. She shrugged and went inside the studio. It was a relief being inside and not out in the rain. The place looked kinda nice from the inside. Santana walked over to the counter were there was a man sitting writing down notes, clearly amused by something.

"Excuse me, Hi." Santana said. He looked up and met her eyes, still smiling.

"I was wondering if you had any dance classes available?" Santana said tapping her fingers on the counter.

"We sure do, honey." He said smiling at Santana.

"Have you danced before?" He asked.

"Yeah a little. But I would like to challenge myself." Santana answered.

"What're you into?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" Santana said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Like hiphop, ballet, jazz, tango, salsa. What do you wanna learn?" He asked again.

"Oh, is it possible to sign up for two classes?" Santana asked.

"Sure is, what would you like pretty eyes?" He asked while he took out a schedule book.

Santana rolled her eyes and said: "Hiphop and jazz." He smiled and wrote it down in his book.

"What are you smiling about?" Santana asked in a bitchy tone.

"You just made me think of someone." He said. He just ignored Santana's attitude.

"Here's your schedule, you have the same instructor in both classes and jazz is on Tuesdays from 8 till 9 and hiphop is on Thursdays from 8 till 9. If you would like, we do private one on one sessions too." He said.

"Give me a break." Santana said taking her schedule rolling her eyes.

"Name?" He said.

"Okay, now you're crossing a line here. What're gonna do next, ask for my number? Sorry Kanye, you're not my type." Santana said.

He just laughed at her and said: "Yes I'll need your name and number please, I need to know your contact info. And don't worry, baby you're not my type either. I'm a married man."

Santana felt a little embarrassed. She was so used to guys hitting on her, so she just assumed he was. She gave him her contact info and left the studio. Santana was really excited to start dancing again. She really couldn't wait until Thursday!


	3. Chapter 3 - Catching up

**A/N: **Hi guys! I wanna thank you so much for the great reviews! It means a lot. And I wanted to say I wasn't that happy about how this chapter turned out, but I hope you like it. I promise the next one will be better. I'm really busy right now, but I'll try to post as soon as I can! Enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

CHAPTER 3 – CATCHING UP

It's Wednesday morning and Brittany is out for a morning run. Brittany really likes running. It's refreshing. She's wearing a blue tank top, black tights and neon nike shoes. Brittany loved running trough the park, because sometimes she saw ducks and she really likes ducks. They're so funny creatures.

Brittany just got to the park and "Hey You Beautiful" was playing from her iPod. She liked this song, so she smiled when she heard it. Brittany was running at a slow pace, she usually went a little faster at the end of her run. She breathed in the fresh air, she felt really good. It was almost fall so the trees were starting to get yellow and orange and leafs were falling from the trees. Brittany really loved this time of year. Everything was so colorful. Brittany was almost out of the park. A long the way there were benches around the trail and in the distance Brittany could see someone sitting on one. As she came closer she started recognizing the person. It was Miss. Lopez. In her park. Well it wasn't Brittany's park, but still. Brittany was almost right beside her.

"Hey! Miss. Lopez!" Brittany said smiling as she came running towards Santana waving at her. Santana looked at her and smiled a little.

"How are y-ooo." And once again Brittany tripped in front of Santana. _Are you kidding me? _Brittany said to herself.

And once again Santana came running up to her.

"Are you okay?" She said holding back a laugh.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm not usually as clumsy." Brittany said as she got on her feet and started brushing some of the dirt away.

"I need to stop falling for you though." Brittany said. _Shit. _She cursed at herself. She looked at Santana with big eyes. Santana just shook her head and smiled.

"I didn't. I-I didn't mean I'm falling for you, I mean I am, but not like that, I just I'm very clumsy and." Santana interrupted Brittany's attempt at putting her words back in mouth.

"It's okay, I know what you mean." Santana said smirking at Brittany. Brittany was glad she had been running because her face was already red, so Santana wouldn't see her blushing. Brittany tightened her ponytail and said:

"I just get nervous sometimes. Well I might as well introduce myself this time!" Brittany said smiling at Santana.

"I've been waiting to finally hear your name." Santana said looking at Brittany with a smirk.

"You have? Cool. Well I'm Br.." Brittany didn't finish, because Santana's phone starting ringing.

"Oh! I'm sorry I have to take this." Santana said excusing herself from Brittany. Brittany just nodded.

"Saaaaataan!" Santana heard trough the phone.

"Pretty pony, is that you?" Santana said in a cocky voice.

"It is, and I have a surprise for you." Kurt said.

"Is that so." Santana said smiling. Santana mouthed "Just hold on a sec" to Brittany, Brittany nodded and pursed her lips.

"Yeah, come pick me up at the train station. I'm in town for a few days." Kurt said.

"Are you serious? That's great! I'm on my way right now!" Santana said jumping of joy and hanging up! She loved it when her best gay came to visit.

"I'm so sorry, but something came up and I really need to go. I'll see you in class, stranger." Santana said as she started walking away. Brittany just nodded. She was mesmerized. Seeing Santana smile like that. Brittany knew one thing for sure, she needed to see her smile like that again and she intended to make her smile. Again she had this weird feeling. Santana's smile looked so familiar. Brittany shook of the weird feeling and finished her run with a little smile on her face the rest of the way.

* * *

Santana is sitting on the bus next to a fat smelly old man on her way to the train station. Santana rolls her eyes in disgust. Once again the blue eyed girl remains nameless. _Damn. _Santana thinks to herself. She didn't know Cincinnati was so small, she runs in to that girl everywhere. Santana is sitting there next to Mr. McDonalds smiling like a fool at the thought of the clumsy blue eyed girl.

Santana pushes the stop button and gets of the bus. She's waiting for Kurt to show his face. She looks around, but can't see him.

"Satan!" Santana hears Kurt yelling.

He is waving like a maniac with his suitcase behind him, smiling that toothless smile. Santana grines.

"Kurt!" She says starting to walk towards him.

Kurt gives her a big hug and lifts her up in the air.

"Aah, I've missed you." Kurt says while putting Santana down.

"I've actually missed you too Lady. How long are you staying for?" Santana asked, smiling at Kurt.

"I'm staying for 3 days if that's okay?" He asked, looking shyly down at the ground.

"Of corse it is, now let's go home! I don't have class until 11 so we some time to catch up." Santana says linking her arm with Kurt, walking towards the bus stop.

"I'll never get used to the fact that you have students, I feel so sorry for them." Kurt says laughing.

Santana smacks him playfully on his arm.

"How can anyone feel sorry for people who get to look at me for one hour straight?" Santana says cocky.

"Oh, I didn't mean you were bad to look at, but you're Santana Lopez. The queen of sass. And I'm sure your students are your victims as well." Kurt says.

"Yeah, well some of them. At least they haven't seen me go all lima heights yet. So that's a good thing." Santana says, throwing back her hair.

"I guess so." Kurt shrugs.

* * *

"Wow! This place is great!" Kurt says with excitement clapping his hands together as he steps into Santana's apartment.

"It's nice I guess." Santana says, shrugging her shoulders.

"The place is still a mess, though. I haven't had that much time packing out my stuff yet, but it's ok." Santana says while she sits down in the sofa.

"Don't worry. I'll fix it up when you're at work." Kurt winks at Santana.

"Come. Sit." Santana says to Kurt as she points at the free spot on the sofa. Kurt takes another look around before he sits down next to Santana.

"So, how is NYC lady Hummel?" Santana asks looking curiously at Kurt.

"It's amazing. It's more than I've ever dreamed of!" Kurt said, doing dramatic hand movements.

"I'm on broadway, well not the star of any shows yet of corse, but it's still broadway." Kurt says. Santana could really see stars in his eyes when Kurt talked about his dreams coming true, she smiled at her best gay.

Kurt took Santana's hand in his and said:

"I think I've met my soulmate."Smiling and biting down on his lip.

"Really? Tell me about him! Is he good in bed?" Santana asked smirking. Kurt slaps Santana's hand.

"Noo, not that kind of soulmate! I'm still dating Blaine. It's a girl actually. Her name is Rachel. Rachel Berry. We have the same ambitions and dreams and she is simply amazing. And an outstanding singer. Not better than me of corse, but still outstanding!" Kurt says, with a big toothless grin on his face.

"That's great, Kurt. I'm glad your dreams are finally coming true." Santana said, squeezing his shoulder as she smiled a little.

"Things are really working out for me, and it's amazing. I wish you could've been there and shared those experiences with me!" Kurt said looking at Santana.

"I'll tell you more about broadway later. How are you, Santana? I mean after Sophie and all that." Kurt said looking compassionate at Santana. Santana sighed.

"I-I it's been hard." Santana said, her voice cracking up a little because of the lump in her throat that always stopped her voice when she talked about Sophie.

"I don't wanna talk about it, I'm trying to get over her and I think I finally am." Santana said smiling a little, looking up at Kurt with sad eyes.

"If that's what you want, I wont mention her. So you're getting over her? Has someone new caught your eye perhaps?" Kurt said with a wink.

Santana laughed a little looking away from Kurt.

"No, not really." Santana said looking back at him.

"I know that look. Tell me about her!" Kurt said smirking shuffling closer to Santana for a better listen.

"No, it's no one! Really it isn't. It's just a very beautiful blue eyed girl that I've been keeping my eye on." Santana said, smiling at the thought of the blue eyed girl.

"Is that so? Tell me about her, what's her name? What does she look like?" Kurt said with excitement in his voice.

"Well, that's the thing. I've talk to her a few times, but every single time she has tried saying her name something has stopped her, or she has tripped." Santana laughed at the thought of the blue eyed girl already falling for her, not literally though.

"She's blonde, tall, she has the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen, and her ass is out of this world." Santana said smirking.

"Okay, she seems interesting." Kurt said nodding at Santana's answer.

"Oh, and one more thing. She's my student." Santana said, biting her lip.

"What? Is that even legal?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know! And why would you even say that? It's not like we've done anything, and besides I'm not a real teacher. And she's nineteen and I'm twenty one. What am I even suggesting." Santana said frustrated as got up form the sofa and started walking around with a angry look on her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't know things were so serious!" Kurt said.

"It's not! It's just I feel like we have this connection. Like we're old friends or something I don't know. I'm done talking about this. I need to get ready for work." Santana yelled as she stormed off to her bedroom.

"I guess it's that time of month." Kurt said to himself shrugging.

* * *

Brittany is sitting in the park at the college with her macbook, working on her classic mythology assignment and listening to music. She's really enjoying the fresh air and the nice weather. She's sitting leaned up against a tree wearing blue jeans and a tight white sweater with black dots on it. Brittany is a bit unsure about what to write about so she hasn't started her assignment yet.

The song she listened to finishes and a guitar and drums starts playing. Brittany loves this song. It's "Fallin' for you" by Colbie Caillat. Brittany looks up from her macbook and just as Colbie starts singing the first line

_I don't know, but I think I may be falling for you_

Santana walks by across the park. Brittany shakes her head and giggles thinking about earlier today and what the song is saying. Santana starts walking towards her and she's starting to get a little nervous. The effect Miss. Lopez has on Brittany was really something new. Brittany never gets nervous around anyone, but looking at the beautiful Latina who's gmoving closer and closer to Brittany makes her knees weak. Brittany thinks that she looks like a princess and that is why Brittany is so nervous around her. The wind catches Santana's hair and it makes her look like a runway model as she passes Brittany. They make eye contact and smile at each other. When Santana is facing her back to Brittany, Brittany can't help it but drop her eyes to her ass. _Damn._ Brittany thinks as she bites her lip. When Brittany is staring, Santana turna her head and catches her in the act. Brittany is blushing and Santana is smirking walking away from her.

Did it suddenly get hotter? Brittany thinks. Nope. It was just the effect Miss. Lopez had on her.

Brittany smiles and continues working on her assignment.

* * *

Brittany is at the Studio. She just finished a tango class and she's having dinner with Chris. Brittany walks out into the lobby.

"I'm taking a shower and I'll be ready to leave." Brittany tells Chris.

"Aye, sweetie." Chris says.

Brittany is in the locker room stretching and undressing. She puts her iPod in the docking station she has in her locker and puts it on shuffle. The first song that comes on is "Fallin' for you" Brittany smiles at the thought of Santana and changes the song. Brittany takes a shower and puts on some fresh clothes and walks out of the locker room with her bag over the shoulder.

"You ready?" Brittany asks Chris.

"In a minute, I just need to lock this place up." He says as he spins Brittany around, making her smile.

* * *

Chris and Brittany just finished their dinner and is waiting for their dessert.

"What am I going to do about Sam? I don't wanna break his heart." Brittany says pouting.

"That white piece of chocolate isn't worth your time, sugar. You deserve someone better. That college of yours is crowded with potential lovers, go find a new one and he will too." Chris says, finishing his sentence with a burp. Brittany laughs at his burp.

"I gotta tell you something Chris, it's about this girl." Brittany says smiling as Santana crosses her mind again.

"I knew it, you're a fine piece of ass, Britt. I knew a new boy or girl with fancy you now that your single." Chris says grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well, it's a little bit more complicated then you think." Brittany said.

"I'm listening." Chris said as he leaned back.

"Okay, first of all she's my teacher. And she's the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen, and she's not really a teacher, she's just super smart and she's young so. And I've been running into her a few times, but every time I do, I do something stupid! I think that she thinks I'm an idiot. And every time I've tried saying my name something came up, or I tripped." Brittany said blushing thinking about her clumsy falls.

"Baby girl, listen to me. First of all, you're not stupid. You're one of the smartest people I know of, ok? And I'm sure she doesn't think you're an idiot. I think it's cute. So what's her name though?" Chris said looking at Brittany with caring eyes.

"Thanks, Chris. You always make me feel better." Brittany says smiling at Chris.

"I feel like we're connected somehow, I just can't figure out how. I mean I've never had this urge to be close to someone like I have with her. I just need to know her, and I don't care that she's my teacher. I've been running into her and that has to mean something, right?" Brittany said fascinated by her own words.

"There you go. Would an idiot think like that? That was really deep of you, Britt. I think you should go for it. Was the worst thing that can happen, right? What did you say her name was?" Chris said, taking a sip of is water.

"Oh, Santana Lopez. Or Miss. Lopez." Brittany said, playing with a napkin. Chris chocked on his water and started coughing.

"Are you okay?" Brittany said as she hit his back helping him cough.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It's nothing." Chris said in a croaky voice still coughing a little.

Their dessert came to the table, and they both ordered ice cream.

"Yum." Brittany said as she started eating her ice cream.

She looked over at Chris who was staring at her, grinning.

"W-what?" Brittany said with ice cream in her mouth.

"Nothing, I just think that you'll have a pleasant surprise at work tomorrow." He said looking down on his ice cream as he started to dig in.

"You're acting weird, weirdo." Brittany said looking at Chris, trying to read his body language. Squinting at him. Chris just laughed, shook his head and looked back at Brittany.

"I think you should really go for this Santana, seems like fate has laid a hand on you two." He said winking at Brittany.

Brittany looked confused. How could fate lay a hand? It wasn't a person? She just shrugged and ate the last of her ice cream.

* * *

Kurt and Santana is sitting in the sofa eating chinese and watching TV.

"You really did a good job with the place, Kurt." Santana said to Kurt.

"What?" Kurt said looking confused at Santana.

"You did a good job on the place?" Santana repeated looking just as confused as Kurt.

"A compliment? From Santana Diabla Lopez. I did not see that day coming." Kurt said smirking at Santana.

"Shut up!" Santana says shaking her head at him.

"You know that blue eyed girl I told you about?" Santana said.

"Mhm." Kurt mumbles as he chews his food.

"I caught her checking out my ass today. And she's already told me that she's falling for me." Santana laughs.

"What? Are you serious, she's falling for you? Are you sure she's not a serial killer or anything?" Kurt said giving Santana a stern look.

"No, not literally, it's just that she fell, twice right in front of me. Like an AFV fall. And she tried explaining herself and it came out a little wrong." Santana said smiling at the thought of Brittany falling in front of her,

"Oh, you got me worried there, for a second. She seems like a real dork. The opposite of you that is." Kurt said. Santana just rolls her eyes.

"I have work tomorrow and I'm should go to sleep." Santana says yawning.

"There's a mattress on the floor in my bedroom. You use the bathroom first, it's right across the bedroom I'll clean this up." Santana said.

Kurt nods and walks over to the bathroom with his little bathroom purse. Santana cleans up and locks the door before she takes a shower, brushes her teeth and walks into the bedroom wearing a towel. Kurt's already under the covers. Santana drops her towel on the floor and finds her pajamas.

"Jeez, Santana! Would you cover those up?" Kurt yells at Santana covering his eyes.

"What these?" Santana ask as she shakes her shoulders making her boobs jiggle.

"My girls can even make you straight, Kurt." Santana laughs as she puts her t-shirt on.

"Want a closer look?" Santana jokes, mocking Kurt.

"Just go to sleep, Satan. Dream about your unnamed blue eyed girl." Kurt said.

Santana laughs and turns of the lights before jumping into bed.

* * *

Brittany is lying in bed listening to Quinn's snoring. The words Chris said is stuck in her head. _Fate has laid a hand on you two_. She would usually ask Quinn, because she's super smart, but she was fast asleep. Brittany told Quinn about Santana earlier and Quinn didn't like it, but didn't argue because she dated one of her professors earlier. And he was married. Brittany couldn't wait for work tomorrow, she wondered what the surprise was, it's probably a duck or candy, Brittany thought before falling asleep dreaming about someone special.


	4. Chapter 4 - S(we)e(t) dreams

**A/N: **Hi guys! I wanted to thank you so much for the nice reviews and thank you for reading my story! I'll be away for a week so I'll be late with the next update. Tell me what you would like to happen, I would love to here your input. Got any questions? Tweet me. Santittanyy

Enjoy the chapter!

**CHAPTER 4 – S(WE)E(T) DREAMS**

Brittany shakes her head. She feels a little dizzy. She opens her eyes, everything's blurry and dark. She sees someone in front of her. Someone is sitting on her. On top of her. Brittany shakes her head again and rubs her eyes. She blinks a couple of more times. She can see more clearly now.

"San-Santana?" Brittany asks in confusion looking up at Santana with big eyes.

"Shhh." Santana whispers while bending down and putting a finger on Brittany's lips.

Suddenly Brittany realizes what's going on. Santana is wearing black, silk underwear, straddling her in her bed. Santana runs her index finger down Brittany's chest in between her boobs. She leans down and whispers into Brittany's ear.

"I know you want me." In the sexiest voice Brittany has ever heard. So raspy and low. Santana started dragging her lip against Brittany's neck and up to her jaw. Brittany put her hands on Santana's thighs. Santana starts kissing Brittany's jawline and cups her cheeks.

"I've been thinking about this moment for a long time." Santana whispered before she looked at Brittany's lips and leaned down to kiss her. Brittany could feel Santana's breath hit her lips. Their lips were just about to touch.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

Brittany jumped as she heard the sound of her alarm clock and sat up. She looked around.

"Santana?" She said in confusion. Then she realized she had been dreaming. _Fuck._ Brittany said. She just had a wet dream about her freaking teacher. Just great. Brittany rubbed her temple. She shook her head and laughed a little. Miss. Lopez even haunted her dreams. Brittany got up and took a shower. Still thinking about her dream. Was it wrong of her to have these thoughts about Miss. Lopez? Oh god. How was she supposed to face her in class? _Shit._ Brittany thought.

* * *

Brittany is sitting in the park next to Quinn and Mike with the rest of the gang. Brittany is eating her lunch, staring blankly out in to the air thinking about her dream. Santana was really hot, she is really hot. Why did she have that dream about her? It was a great dream though, but it was so wrong. It's her teacher for gods sake!

"Hey, Brittany?" Sam asks looking curiously at her.

"Hmm?" Brittany answers still staring out into nothing.

Quinn nudges her elbow into Brittany's side.

"Britt! Are you listening?" Quinn says, raising her voice.

"Yeah sure." Brittany says snapping out of her stare and looking back at Quinn.

"So you'll join the party this weekend?" Sam asks smiling at her.

"Totally." Brittany says smiling back at Sam.

"Wait what? What party?" Brittany asks finally taking in the question.

"The pool party. Here. At the college." Quinn says eating a spoonful of her yoghurt.

"Oh yeah, right. I remember." Brittany says nodding.

"I can't wait to see you fine ladies in your bikinis." Puck says smirking and wiggling his eyebrows. Sam laughs and shakes his head at Puck. Quinn just looks at Puck with a look that says _you're a horny asshole. _Puck just shrugs, pouting his lip to Quinn.

"I have to get ready for dance class." Brittany says standing up.

"You coming, Mike?" Brittany ask smiling at Mike.

"Yup." Mike says giving Tina a kiss on the cheek before he picks up his bag and joins Brittany on their way to dance class.

"Are you okay, Brittany? You looked a little lost back there." Mike says looking at Brittany.

"I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind right now. Don't worry about it." Brittany says touching Mike's shoulder.

"Okay, Brittany, but if there's something wrong let me know, ok?" Mike says putting his arm around Brittany.

"I will. And thanks." Brittany says. As they walk the rest of the way to dance class.

* * *

The music is blasting trough the room. Brittany is doing a jazz number. She flies trough the air with such elegance and grace. Every step is perfect and every move Brittany makes is so peaceful. Dancing always calms her down. Brittany hasn't been able to get Santana out of her head since she dreamt about her, but for the first time today all Brittany is thinking of is doing the steps and moves absolutely perfectly, which she does.

When she finishes Mike compliments her on today's dancing. Brittany cleared her head while dancing, she's not nervous about seeing Santana anymore. It wasn't a big deal. She's hot and that's why Brittany had a dream about her. Yep. Brittany is totally cool. She was ready to face Santana with no awkwardness now.

* * *

Brittany is sitting in class with her computer and her books in front of her. She looks at the time. Santana should've been here by now, but she's not. Brittany starts drawing a picture of an unicorn on the back of her paper. Her tongue is out of her mouth when she concentrates on the drawing. She's pretty happy about it. She starts putting colors onto it. Rainbow colors. Those are Brittany's favorites. She looks at the time again. Santana is 5 minutes late. She just shrugs and opens her twitter app on her phone to check her tweets and mentions. Sam is trying to trend that she smells good, but it isn't working out that well. Brittany just shakes her head at Sam's attempt at being cute. Quinn tweeted something about something smart, it was too difficult to understand so Brittany just kept scrolling trough the rest of the tweets. Just as Brittany was about to read Mike's tweet Santana enters the room. Her heels clicking as she walks across the floor. She's wearing a black pencil skirt and a white shirt today. And her hair is tied up in a tight ponytail, and she's wearing her glasses. Brittany bites her lip as she looks at Santana.

"You're late." Someone sitting next to Brittany says.

"I like to make an entrance." Santana answers, smirking. Santana makes eye contact with Brittany who is still biting her lip, she smiles at Brittany and raises an eyebrow. Brittany just smiles back.

"Okay, class. Today we will be looking deeper into the history behind Zevs and Hades. I've made a power point presentation about todays subject so please, do take notes. It will come in handy later." Santana says as she walks over to the lights to turn them off.

/

"And that's how Hades became lord of the underworld." Santana finishes pointing at a picture of Hades with a pen in her hand. The bell rings.

"Before you leave, I would like you to turn in your papers about one of the greek gods to me. Just hand them over." Santana tells the class.

People are forming a line in front of Santana handing her their papers. Brittany is in the back of the line because she dropped her pens and needed to collect them all before she could leave. Brittany is looking around, licking her lips as she waits for her turn. She looks up at the screen where the powerpoint had been and admires the photo of Hades. He looked really weird. He also looked mean, Brittany thought.

Santana clears her throat. Brittany looks at her and realizes it's her turn. She walks up to Santana handing her, her paper.

"Here you go Miss. Lopez." Brittany says smiling standing on the edge of her toes. When Brittany hands Santana her paper, their pinkies brushes against each other. Brittany gets chills. She looks down at their pinkies and then back up at Santana who's looking back at her with big eyes. She was sure Santana felt it too. It was electric. Brittany doesn't know what to say so she just gulps and storms out of the room.

* * *

Brittany enters her dorm room. She quickly shuts the door and presses her back against it. She can still feel a little tingle in her pinky after she touched Santana's. _Weird. _Brittany thinks to herself. She hangs of her jacket and puts her bag down.

"Hey Brittany. I made us some dinner." Quinn says smiling at her holding two bowls in her hands.

"It's tomato soup with macaroni." Quinn adds. Brittany snaps out of her trance and says:

"Yum."

They sit down on the sofa and eat their soup. Brittany puts her feet on the table and gets real comfy in the sofa.

"I spoke to Rachel today." Quinn says, trying to start a conversation.

"Really, what'd she say?" Brittany asks eating a spoonful of her soup.

"A lot, like always. She told me everything that's going on with her on broadway. And she told me about this guy named Kurt. He sounds really awesome." Brittany cuts her of.

"Looks like you got some competition." Brittany says wiggling her eyebrows. Quinn rolls her eyes.

"It's not like we're dating. We kissed once! And we were drunk. Plus it doesn't matter anyway. He's gay." Quinn says smiling down at her lap.

"Oh, okay. But I know you're totally crushing on her." Brittany says in a stubborn voice, eating some more of her soup.

"Am not!" Quinn says looking shocked at Brittany smacking her arm.

"Am too!" Brittany teases back at Quinn showing her, her tongue.

Quinn just giggles and rolls her eyes, playing with some of her macaroni.

"Okay, maybe a little." Quinn says so quiet that Brittany almost didn't hear her.

"What was that? I love Rachel Berry?" Brittany continues to tease as she laughs at her best friend.

"Stop it!" Quinn says a little irritated, but still finding it amusing.

They hear a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Quinn says.

"Maybe it's Rachel." Brittany says in a mocking voice. Quinn smacks her arm.

"You go check." Quinn says.

"Fine." Brittany says sighing.

Brittany gets up from the sofa and walks over to the front door. She opens it and is caught by surprise. Sam gives her a sneak attack kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, you." He says with his hands on his back.

"Hey, Sam." Brittany says, giggling at him.

"I got you these." He says taking his hands from his back and handing Brittany a bouquet of colorful flowers.

"Who is it?" Quinn yells from the sofa.

"It's Sam!" Brittany yells back.

"They're wonderful, Sam." Brittany says as she smells them. Sam smiles at the ground, putting his hands in the back pockets of his blue jeans.

"So I was wondering. If you wanted to catch a movie or something?" Sam asks smiling at Brittany.

Brittany looks at him with sad baby blue eyes and says:

"Sam, I can't. I have dance class, besides we talked about this."

"I know, but you said we could still be friends. And I told you I wont give up on you." Sam says stroking her cheek.

"I know, Sam. Another time, okay?" Brittany says.

"Definitively." Sam says grinning.

"Okay, bye." Brittany says.

"Bye, Britt." Sam says waving at her. Brittany shuts the door. She walks over to the kitchen and puts the flowers in a vase with water.

"What did your lover boy want?" Quinn asks with soup in her mouth.

"The same as he always wants." Brittany sighs.

"Don't mind him, Britt. He'll find someone new anytime now. Or you will." Quinn says.

"That's what everyone keeps saying." Brittany says.

* * *

Brittany enters the dance studio. She walks over to the locker room and puts her bag down and then she walks out into the lobby. Chris is smiling like an idiot at her.

"What's up?" Brittany asks, walking over to his desk.

"Susan, look who's here!" Chris says to his daughter who's running around the desk.

"Blittany!" Susan screams running towards Brittany. Brittany catches her in her arms and lifts her up in the air.

"Hi, Baby! I missed you so much!" Brittany grins at the little girl, showering her with kisses.

"She knows how to say my name?" Brittany says looking at Chris.

"It was her third word, B." He says proud looking at two of his favorite girls in the world.

Brittany is so touched by that, that tears starts to fill her eyes. She doesn't cry, she just looks at Susan happily. Brittany tickles Susan and she laughs.

"Who's my little girl? Who's my little girl?" Brittany says in a baby voice, still tickling Susan.

"That's you. You're my little girl." Brittany says kissing her on the cheek.

"You wanna dance, Susie? Let's dance." Brittany says smiling at Susan who nods her head.

Brittany holds her hands and twirls her around and shakes her hands.

"You're so good! You must practice everyday. I think you might even better than me." Brittany says to Susan who giggles at her. Brittany throws her up in the air and catches her again.

"So are you excited for class?" Chris says looking at Brittany with a smirk on his face.

"I guess so, why'd you ask? You been acting so weird ever since we had dinner yesterday." Brittany says looking mysteriously at Chris.

"Nah, it's nothing. I just have a feeling you're really going yo enjoy this class." He says smirking and winking at Brittany.

"Weirdo." Brittany says.

"I gotta go now, baby. I missed you so much." Brittany says to Susan before kissing her about 20 times before she puts her down.

"Here's the list of your students, there are 10 people in this class and I'm sure you'll find at least one of them very interesting." Chris says holding back a laugh as he hands Brittany the list of the students.

"Yeah, whatever." Brittany says looking weird at Chris, shaking her head as she starts to walk towards the dance room.

"Have fun in there lil' mama!" Chris says, still smirking at Brittany. Brittany just looked at him with a confused look. What was up with him?

Brittany entered the dance room and plugged in her iPod and set it to the playlist she was going to use for this class. She started to go over the steps in her head as the first students entered the room. She smiled at them and signaled for them to put down their things with her hand. It was about 10 people in the room so Brittany started to read up the names to see who was present.

"Marie Jackson?" Was the first named Brittany said.

"Here!" Marie answered. Brittany nodded and smiled at her.

"Jillian Wilde?"

"Yup." Jillian answered. Brittany smiled at her too.

Brittany read the next name on the list and looked up.

"John Sm- Santana?" Brittany was cut off when Santana entered the room. Santana looked up and froze. She dropped her phone.

"I-I. Sorry I'm late." Santana said. Picking up her phone.

"It's fine." Brittany said looking at Santana who was wearing a purple tank top and black shorts. Santana looked very nervous, and couldn't take her eyes of the blue eyed girl.

Brittany continued calling up her students names, feeling very confident.

"Okay, everybody's here. My name is Brittany Pierce and I will be your instructor trough this course." Brittany said smiling at her students.

"To begin with I'll show you five different steps to a choreography you'll learn later to find out what level you're on. Okay?" Brittany said looking around in the room. Her eyes landing on Santana's. Santana nodded and so did the rest of the class.

"Okay. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6." Brittany said as she showed them the first step.

/

Brittany was walking around the room helping and directing her students. Santana was in the back of the room a little to herself. Brittany walked behind her, taking in her moves. Brittany took a step forward and placed her hands on her shoulders which sent chills down Santana's spine. Santana stopped what she was doing. Brittany could feel the same electric feeling she felt earlier today as she touched Santana's silky smooth skin. Brittany let her one hand slide down Santana's arm landing on her wrist and the other one on her hip. Brittany led Santana's hand in the right way. She put her head against the back of Santana's neck and whispered:

"Like this." As she showed Santana the move.

"You got it?" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear.

"I-I got it." Santana answered feeling very nervous, because Brittany was so close to her.

"Brittany." Santana said smiling, finally she knew the blue eyed girl's name.

Brittany smirked taking a step back, letting her eyes drop to Santana's ass, smiling to herself.

"I didn't know you excused yourself. I thought you liked to make an entrance." Brittany smirked skipping to the front of the room. Santana gulps. How can one person be so cute, but at the same time so sexy?

"Okay let's move on. Shall we? If everyone got it?" Brittany asked winking at Santana.

Santana knew from this moment on, that this girl was gonna be trouble.

* * *

The last song finishes.

"Great work guys!" Brittany says catching her breath and smiling.

"I'll see you next week. And remember, work on those spins." Brittany says.

Everyone is getting their things. Brittany walks over to the sound system and retrieves her iPod. She looks over at Santana who's sitting on the floor checking her phone.

"Hey, Santana. Would you come over here for a moment please?" Brittany says to Santana, smiling shyly at her. Santana smiles and walks over to Brittany.

"What's up teach?" Santana says smiling at Brittany. Brittany giggles.

"I was just wondering, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but it looks like you could use some extra help. I don't know what you're here for, but if you want I can help you with your dancing?" Brittany asks Santana, looking down at the ground. Could this girl be any cuter? Santana says to herself.

"I would very much like that." Santana says. Brittany looks up at her, grinning.

"But I don't have a lot of money. And I don't think I'll be able to pay for it." Santana says looking at Brittany with sad puppy eyes.

"Oh, that's no problem." Brittany says.

"I'll do it for free." She continues. Smiling at Santana.

"You don't have to. I mean I want to pay you." Santana says, a little unsure if she should take the offer or not.

"Please, I would really love to have private lessons with you. I mean, because you could really use some extra help." Brittany says winking at Santana.

"Okay. If it's okay with you?" Santana says smiling a little.

"Of corse it is. Come by the studio at 7 after school on Friday's okay?" Brittany says biting her lip.

"Sure, why not." Santana shrugs.

"It's a date. I mean deal. It's a deal." Brittany says stumbling over her words. Santana giggles.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Brittany Pierce." Santana says, still happy that she finally figured out her name.

"Yeah." Brittany says as she smiles at the ground. Santana waves at her on her way out and Brittany just smiles. When Santana's gone Brittany took an one hand cartwheel and fist pumped in the air.

"YES!" She yelled out, smiling like a fool.

"So, I guess you liked the surprise." Chris said. He was standing in the door opening leaning against the door frame watching Brittany's happy dance.

"You knew, didn't you! Why didn't you tell me she was a student here?" Brittany said running over to Chris and started to punch him playfully.

"Yeah I knew. I just wanted you to figure it out on your own. That was way more fun." He said, laughing, holding up his hands to protect himself from Brittany's punches.

"You're such an asshole." Brittany giggles.

"But you love me." Chris teases and spins Brittany around.

"How about one last dance for the day?" Chris asks holding Brittany's hand and kissing it.

"I would love to, Christopher." Brittany teases back.

"Don't call me that." He says as he walks over to the sound system, plugging in his iPod. Brittany giggles.

"Let's dance." Chris says.


	5. Chapter 5 - What's a soulmate?

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. I had a hard time writing this chapter. I haven't really found the motivation or inspiration to write. Anyway. I hope ****you like it! And thank you so much for all the sweet reviews! Remember if you got any questions or ideas, share them with me! My twitter is Santittanyy**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5 – What's a soulmate?

Santana is standing in the bathroom. She looks up into nervous brown eyes. She doesn't know why she's nervous, but she is. She's never nervous. She wasn't even nervous about being a teacher, but going to a one on one dance class that's nerve wrecking. It shouldn't be nerve wrecking, but when your instructor looks like sex on legs, and it's more of a personal thing than professional. Yeah. For once in her life Santana Diabla Lopez would allow herself to feel nervous.

She's checking herself out in the mirror. She looks good. She's wearing a dark purple tank top and black tights. Which makes her ass look amazing. Santana grins thinking of how great her ass looks. Her hair is long and wavy and looks really good today too. _Damn._ Santana says to herself admiring what she sees in the mirror.

"Satan! Are you planning on saying goodbye to me or not?" Kurt yells from outside the bathroom door.

Santana snaps back to reality and puts on some lip gloss before leaving the bathroom.

" Of corse I'm saying goodbye to you, I'm mean, but I'm not evil." Santana says smiling up at Kurt.

"No, you're evil. It wouldn't surprise me. I'm surprised you even let me stay with you for so long without you releasing your hell hounds on me." Kurt laughs. Santana smiles and shakes her head.

"Come here, you toothless baby." Santana says in a baby voice bringing Kurt in for a tight hug. Kurt snorts and gives Santana a long hug before letting her go.

"Come visit soon, ok?" Santana says looking at Kurt with a stern look.

"Yes ma'am." Kurt says nodding while picking up his suitcase.

"Adios senorita." He says, blowing Santana a kiss as he walks out the door.

"Later, white boy." Santana says in a gangster voice, closing the door after him.

Santana sighs, a little bummed that her best gay had to leave so soon. She bites her lip and looks up at the clock hanging besides the silver colored refrigerator. Her one on one session is in 30 minutes and it's about a 10 minutes walk from her apartment to the studio so she would have to leave in 20. She's really feeling the nerves now. Kurt wasn't very helpful when she told him about it. He laughed most of the time and he was talking about how exciting this was and that she would spend a lot of time with her now named blue eyed girl in her new everyday life. Which really wasn't helpful at all, it just made Santana even more nervous. Singing. Singing always calmed her down. Whenever Santana was sad, angry, or just had a bad day singing or listening to music always helped. She got out her phone and plugged in her earphones, she set her music list on shuffle. This girl is on fire by Alica Keys came on. Santana closed her eyes, smiled and started to sing a long to the lyrics.

After about 15 minutes of singing and humming Santana felt a lot better. She unplugged her earphones, picked up her purse, put on her sneakers, locked her door and left the apartment building.

* * *

Santana had gotten rid of some of her nerves, but she was still pretty nervous. She took a deep breath and entered the studio.

"Hey!" Chris said as Santana came in.

"Brittany is waiting for you in the dance room to the left." He smiled at her, motioning with his hand where the room was.

"Thanks." Santana said, nodding at Chris.

Santana walked over to the room at the left and opened the door. There she was. Just as beautiful as ever. Brittany was on the floor stretching. She was wearing a green sports bra and grey sweatpants that were pulled up to below her knees. Brittany looked up into Santana's eyes and grinned.

"Hey, you." Santana said smiling back at Brittany while she sat her purse down on the floor.

"Hi." Brittany said shyly, not breaking eye contact as she got up.

"Wow, you really are gorgeous." Brittany said, taking a deep breath.

Santana gulped, not being able to form words. She could feel her heart speeding up as Brittany started to walk towards her. Brittany's hair was very long and was dancing playfully around her abs. Santana looked at Brittany with big eyes. This girl had a great body. Her nipples were showing trough the sports bra, and her abs flexed as she came closer. Could this girl be any sexier?

"Like what you see?" Brittany asked. Santana looked up into blue eyes again.

"Wh-what?" Santana said snapping out of her stare, closing her mouth which had dropped without her knowing it.

"The program I've prepared for today." Brittany smiled, handing Santana a paper sheet.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Santana said taking the paper sheet from Brittany. Santana went from calm to a total nerve wreck in less than 5 seconds. What was happening to her badass self? Santana thought.

"Okay, as you can see. Today we'll be focusing on some easy jazz/ballet moves. You wanna stretch some first?" Brittany said looking at Santana with kind eyes and her hands in her pockets.

"No, I'm good." Santana said, smiling at Brittany.

"Okay, I'll just go put on some music and we can start, yeah?" Brittany said walking over to her iPod, not really wanting and answer.

Santana could still feel her heart beat like crazy, but she was a bit more calm now. She just had to get over the shock of this stunning girl standing in front of her, that's all.

Music started playing, but Santana didn't recognize the song. It was a kinda up beat jazz song.

"Come here, stand next to me." Brittany said, waving her over. Santana walked over to her.

"I'll show you the first few steps, and we'll work on those to begin with." Brittany said.

"Okay, cool." Santana said smiling at Brittany in the mirror.

Brittany started dancing and showed Santana how to do the moves.

After about 20 minutes of going over the same dance moves, Brittany and Santana took a little break.

"You seem a little tensed." Brittany said, looking at Santana.

"Excuse me?" Santana said, feeling a little offended.

"Your dancing, it seems a little tensed. You need to relax more." Brittany said with a kind smile.

"Oh." Santana answered feeling a little bad that she might've sounded rude. How was she supposed to relax when her dance instructor looked and acted like an angel the whole fucking time.

"Give me your hand, I have an idea." Brittany said smiling with excitement in her eyes. As she reached out her hand.

Santana hesitated but gave Brittany her hand. Again. That tingly feeling. They both stopped for a second. Looking at their hands touching the other. Brittany's hand felt so soft and nice, and Santana's hand was a perfect fit in Brittany's.

"Hold on a sec." Brittany said, letting Santana go. Santana, already missing the tingly feeling Brittany gave her.

Brittany walked over to her iPod and put on a song.

"This type of dancing always relaxes me." Brittany said smiling at Santana with a loving look in her eyes.

Brittany walked over to Santana stopping in front of her. Santana tried to recognize the song.

_Let me be your hero._

Now she knew. "Hero" by Enrique Iglesisas. Santana was in trouble. Brittany looked into Santana's eyes as she got even closer. Santana could feel her blood rushing trough her body. She felt so warm.

"Would you dance? If I asked you to dance?" Brittany sang along with the lyrics, placing Santana's hand on her shoulder and her own hand on Santana's hip. Brittany found Santana's left hand and put it her right hand.

_Would you run? And never look back?_

Brittany started moving around, Santana following her lead. Their eyes were locked onto each other. It was electric. Santana felt so close to Brittany, like she had been doing this forever. Every step was perfect and everything was so intense. Brittany spun Santana around and pulled her even closer. They were so close, Santana could feel Brittany's breath hit her lips. Santana was convinced that she could feel another heart beat. Brittany's heart beat. And it was beating just as fast as her heart.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

Brittany looked at Santana's lips then back up into her eyes again. They started swaying again. Santana was completely hypnotized by this beautiful angelic girl that she was dancing with.

"I can be your hero baby!" Brittany sang, grinning. Santana started laughing, and broke eye contact.

"I can kiss away the pain." Brittany continued, her smile growing even bigger when she heard Santana laughing.

_I will stand by you forever._

"You have a very adorable laugh." Brittany giggled. As she stopped dancing, but she didn't let go of Santana.

"Well, you have a very adorable singing voice." Santana said smiling up at Brittany.

"You can take my breath away." Brittany sighed, looking into brown eyes. Santana froze, and her smile faded. She looked at Brittany's lips, they where so pink, and they looked so soft.

Brittany cleared her throat.

"So, you feeling a little bit more relaxed?" Brittany asked like the last 3 minutes didn't happen.

"Yeah, kinda." Santana said with a little smile tugging her lips.

"Let's get back on track." Brittany said. Going from being adorable, cute, sexy and funny to serious dance instructor in a split second. Santana was so amazed by this girl, she really was one of a kind.

* * *

"That's it, you got it! Great job, Santana!" Brittany said with a huge smile on her face while she high fived Santana.

"Thanks!" Santana answered grinning, feeling very pleased with herself.

"That was really good, but there's still somethings that needs to improve." Brittany said in a serious voice.

"Yeah, thanks teach." Santana said smirking. Brittany giggled at Santana.

"I guess I'll see you in class on Monday." Santana said, picking up her bag from the floor as she started walking over to the door.

"I guess so." Brittany said smirking to herself.

"Hey, Santana wait up." Brittany said and ran after her. Santana stopped and looked at Brittany in confusion.

"I just wanted to say that I had a really good time tonight. My one on one sessions aren't usually like this. With me singing and stuff." Brittany said nervously.

"Oh, I. I don't know what to say. I had a really great time too by the way. It was, it was fun." Santana said biting her lip.

"So you didn't mind, me dancing with you? I don't wanna come of as unprofessional." Brittany said, licking her lips.

"No, please. That was the best part." Santana said with a smirk. Brittany's eyes lighted up, and a small smile tugged her lips.

"Bye, Brittany. Can't wait to, to ehm. Dance with you again." Santana said as she walked of.

"Yeah me too." Brittany said, watching Santana leave. Before Santana left she turned around to meet those beautiful blue eyes and that cute smile one more time, making her grin like an idiot as she left the studio.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Quinn asked eagerly when Brittany got home.

"It went, amazing." Brittany answered as a smile tugged her lips.

Quinn was sitting on the couch watching desperate housewives, but her attention was turned to Brittany.

"Amazing? Seriously, tell me what happen." Quinn asked smiling. Brittany sat down on the couch next to Quinn.

"There's not much to say. We talked a little and we danced a little." Brittany said, shrugging.

"That's it? Come on, Britt. Give me the dirty details." Quinn said smirking.

Brittany laughed.

"Shut up, there's no dirty details! We danced with each other. That's all. And I kinda sang to her." Brittany said, thinking back to the recent memory.

"You sang to her? What song?" Quinn asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I didn't sing the whole song, I just sang a few lines. Hero." Brittany said nervously. Quinn looked at her with big eyes.

"Wow, Brittany.. You really like this girl don't you? You don't even know her that well. And that song. That's your favorite love song." Quinn said.

"You know what? I actually do like her. And I don't know why but I feel like we're connected somehow. It's like I already know her, even though I don't. I know it's weird, but she really does take my breath away, like no one has ever done before." Brittany said, sighing. Pouting her lip.

"Brittany.. I respect how you feel, I always do. And if you feel this connection your talking about. You have to go for it. Don't hesitate." Quinn said looking at Brittany with caring eyes.

"Yeah? You really think so?" Brittany said. The hope growing in her eyes.

"Totally. And who knows? Maybe she's your soulmate." Quinn said shrugging, turning her attention back to the TV.

"My what?" Brittany asked narrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Your soulmate." Quinn said, still looking at the TV.

"What's a soulmate?" Brittany asked curiously. Quinn looked back at her.

"You don't know what it is?" Quinn asked.

"No." Brittany said.

"Ok. You want the long version or the short version?" Quinn asked.

"Give me the long one." Brittany said eagerly, curling up like a kid waiting for her grandma to tell a fairytale.

"Okay, Britt. A soulmate is someone you have an immediate connection with. You feel drawn to them. You feel like you've known this person your whole life. Every touch is magical, it's electric. The first touch is always extra connection you feel will grow. This is someone you already love before you even know them, and you'll love this person forever. Not everyone finds their soulmate, but the ones that do are the truly lucky ones. The love you feel for this person is so deep, and so intense. When your heart opens up to this love, you'll probably feel overwhelmed, because you would think that it isn't possible to feel a love so strong for another person, but it is. This person will be your bestfriend, your worst enemy, your lover, your soulmate. Finding your soulmate is like finding the last piece of a puzzle. That's basically what a soulmate is." Quinn said, turning her head back to the TV again.

"Wow." Brittany said, looking at Quinn with big eyes.

"Have _you_ met your soulmate?" Brittany asked. Quinn looked down, and smiled.

"I don't know yet, maybe I have, it's not always obvious who it is. And Britt. Please don't get to hung up on what I just said. I read it in a book. I believe that soulmates exist, but to a certain degree. It doesn't have to be that intense you know." Quinn said, a little worried Brittany would take her statement to seriously.

"Oh, okay. I get it." Brittany said looking a little disappointed.

"Britt, don't worry about it. Okay?" Quinn said, taking her hand and stroked the back of it. Brittany looked down on their hands. The way Santana made her feel when she held her hand, was completely different from this. Santana was something completely different. She was magical and electrical, just like a soulmate Brittany thought.


End file.
